


Too Important

by SabrielFluffFriday (Aria_Lerendeair)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Acceptance, Coming Out, M/M, Sabriel Fluff Friday, Trans Character, Trans Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8939515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/SabrielFluffFriday
Summary: Gabriel comes out to Sam as trans.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt by Anonymous]
> 
> Human AU where Gabriel and Sam are best friends growing up and Chuck throws Gabriel out when he comes out as trans so he sleeps under Sam's house for a week because he's too scared to ask for help, because he doesn't know if Sam will still accept him, and then Mary catches him leaving one morning. The next night she brings him inside and gives him Sam's old clothes to replace his filthy ones and Sam just hugs Gabriel and says this changes nothing. Gabriel moves in with them and never has to sleep outside again.

Oooooooh, I like this!  I haven’t written Trans!Gabriel before, so I’m a little out of my normal comfort zone, but this gave me an idea for a very cute little scene between Gabriel and Sam.  

And it’s right after Mary has found Gabriel, and sent Gabriel in for a shower, and Sam leaves clothes for Gabriel and just kinda waits in his room until Gabriel slinks in, swimming in his old hoodie and Sam is over to Gabriel in a second, wrapping his arms around the smaller body, just pulling Gabriel close.  

And Gabriel, Gabriel just MELTS into Sam’s arms, and a small sob escapes.  Before realizing it, the tears are coming fast and hard, and Gabriel focuses on hiding in Sam’s sweater.  

So Sam let’s Gabriel cry, until the sound finally abates and he’s just running his hand through Gabriel’s hair, waiting for Gabriel to relax.  When that finally happens, Sam just presses a kiss to Gabriel’s forehead and whispers, “You’re still the most annoying person I have ever met in my entire life.”  

And Gabriel hiccups on another sob, shaking in Sam’s arms.  

“You’re still The Trickster.  Who cares what you’ve got below the belt?  You’re amazing, Gabriel.  Hell, you put up with me on a daily basis.”  

Gabriel laughs, though it’s almost half-laugh, half-cry.  

“And here’s the most important thing.  You are my best friend Gabriel,” Sam tilts Gabriel’s head up at the immediate tension in the smaller body and he grins, before continuing.  “And I’ve never be so glad to be in love with my best friend.  I was so scared, and worried about you, but I didn’t want to ask and push you away,” he whispers, and kisses Gabriel’s forehead again.  

Gabriel immediately sags into his arms and Sam focuses on making sure that Gabriel feels safe and protected as he bundles the smaller body into his bed and tucks Gabriel under the covers.  Sam opens his laptop and starts googling - He’s got a lot to learn, and he’s not about to screw this one up.  Gabriel was too important.  

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com](http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/post/121391496595/human-au-where-gabriel-and-sam-are-best-friends) ♡ ♡


End file.
